Forever Shepard
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: The Reapers have been defeated, but at a high cost. As mourners gather for his funeral, Shepard's squad mates reminisce and reflect on the man, the legend, the one who brought them together.
1. Thane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.**

My Kepral Syndrome is killing me; my breath grows weaker every day. The Reapers have been defeated, the galaxy saved, yet I wish I were dead. If it meant he could live. If he could see the victory he brought us.

Shepard was a great leader, a great friend. Through our long conversations, we came to a great understanding about each other, about our races. He helped me start repairing my relationship with my son, Koylat. Despite the rush to stop the Collectors, he put aside time not just for me, but for everyone to settle their affairs. It was a suicide mission, and he did his best to help us be ready for it.

Commander Shepard had a noble, kindred spirit. He valued us as family; he fought the Reapers with the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders and refused to back down. The lengths he went to in order to unite the galaxy are unmatched; he will forever be remembered as the man who brought peace to universe. I know he rests in the human afterlife, that his soul is at peace.

Staring at the casket, I nod a final farewell, as other mourners begin to gather.


	2. Kaiden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.**

Horizon. "I know where my loyalties lie." I was an arrogant jerk, clouded by my preconceived view of Cerberus. Why the hell didn't I join him, why did I report back to the Alliance? Shepard didn't lead us astray when chasing Saren, so why did I abandon him? What was I thinking?

I'm sorry. I never said those words, though they stick in my dry throat. Regret fills my gut, racking my body and knocking against my skull like a hammer. I wish I had told him how sorry I was, that I wish I could take back the words from Horizon. Now, I'll never get that chance.

It was an honor serving under him, both during the chase for Saren and the Reaper Invasion. He is what every soldier should aspire to be. Strong willed, courageous, inspiring. He had an empathy for the entire crew, for everybody he met. His knack for diplomacy, his ability to make people see reason, his ability to rally the races of the galaxy is what saved us in the end.

Earth may have been half razed to hell, the Citadel may have lost a couple of wards, Omega blasted to oblivion, but in the darkest hour he was the light that shone brightest and vanquished the darkness for good. All the time I could have told him, all the times I paused. The Commander seemed to not hold Horizon against me. It was in the past; he didn't dwell on it. He wasn't in the wrong.

Now he was gone. Today, we mourn. Tomorrow, it's back to work for Kaiden Alenko. I'll live by Shepard's code, by his conduct; I'll make him proud.

I swear it.


	3. Liara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. **

When I met him, he amazed me. For a while, I secretly harbored a crush for the Commander. I confronted him the same time as Ashley Williams. He told us that the mission was too important to have a personal relationship. Maybe that was his way of declining us nicely. Or maybe he really meant it. Either way, things changed two years later.

The first time he died, we were all devastated. Even after going our separate ways, in death he drew us together again. We mourned, the galaxy shuddered, and the Reapers waited. We never thought we'd see him again.

His death wasn't permanent. Shepard came back to us, a big relief. I was unsure of whether to trust Cerberus with his resurrection after rescuing his corpse from the Collectors, but my trust was not in vain. Miss Lawson did her job.

Now, it seems as if the universe is a darker place. I'm not as naïve as I once was; I know how dangerous the galaxy can be. I don't know how, but I know that this death is permanent. Shepard is gone, the galaxy is saved. The galaxy mourns, his mate stands alone.

I'm not sure what comforting words I can say to Miss Lawson, to assure her that Shepard is finally at peace. The decisions he had to make, the consequences he had to face, unsettled him at times. When he had to choose who to save on Virmire, when Ashley was left to die, he remained focused on the mission. He never let it show, but it bothered him that he couldn't save them both.

After returning from the Omega Four Relay, Shepard was again shaken, but he had Miss Lawson there to help him. He had lost a crew member, Jack, during the final moments of the battle aboard the Collector Base. He saw a little boy crawl into a shuttle and then get killed by a Reaper during his escape from Earth. He knew we couldn't save everybody, but it bothered him all the same. He felt responsible, he felt guilt for not getting the galaxy ready sooner.

It wasn't his fault; we all know that. Mourners and diplomats from all Council Races and the Alliance now gather here on Earth to pay respects to the man who saved the galaxy. To some, a hero. To us, his crew, a friend we were lucky enough to make. A leader who led us through the darkness and into the light.

Even though he's dead, for all the centuries I live, Shepard will remain in my heart. As a leader, as a friend, a beacon of hope that will live on forever.


	4. Garrus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. **

Shepard stepped aside, and I took my shot. Sidonis never knew what hit him. The Commander walked away casually. Later, John came by and asked how I was doing. I looked at him, measuring the man in front of me.

Shepard was a man of ideals, one who chose to walk a path of compassion, of good choices; a path on the paragon side of life. Yet he never tried to force his will on others, just offered advice and support when needed. No, he didn't want me to kill Sidonis, but in the end he _helped_ me, even though it went against his beliefs.

He also had a bad side I'm glad to say I never got on. When we were on the Citadel, facing down an indoctrined Saren and losing, Shepard got angry. By that, I mean pissed as hell. We were fighting, and we were _losing_.

My body was aching, and Saren lunged, sending me crashing into the wall. Air left my lungs and I was feeling weak, weaker than I'd ever felt. Close to passing out, I barely noticed Tali running to me with medi-gel in hand. A moment later, a beam crashes into her back and she stumbles forward, slamming into the wall and bouncing off it. Soft thud on the floor as she hits it. Seeing us down and on the brink of death, Shepard flew into a rage.

I remember his face as if it were yesterday. A scowl itched across his face, brows pointed and eyes glaring. He let out a cry, and tossed his empty Avenger to the ground. Saren lept… and got a fist to the gut. Shepard rained blow after blow against Saren's armor and face, breaking a few knuckles in the process.

Eventually, he knocked Saren down, drew a pistol, and blew Saren's head off. He then wasted no time in making sure Tali and I would get out of there alive. That was the only time I ever saw him loose it like that. He was the toughest human I've ever known, and now he lays encased in an ivory casket, the symbol of the Alliance etched in gold on the sides. He died a hero's death, that's for sure.

It's hard to say good-bye, to look at his casket and know that this is the last time I'll see him. I don't want to say it, none of us do. Yet we have to; life will go on and I know Shepard, who fought the hardest to save the galaxy, wouldn't want us to dwell on his death.

He could not continue living, so it is up to us to live for him. Rest in peace, Shepard. You earned it.


End file.
